


Décimo sexto aniversário

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [1]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a batalha no santuário, Saori aproveita seu décimo sexto aniversário e tem uma boa surpresa.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 3





	Décimo sexto aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– IUUUHHUUU! – Seiya gritou de felicidade pela quinta vez no dia.

– Quer ser menos espalhafatoso? – Tatsumi reclamou com o garoto quando finalmente perdeu a paciência.

– Relaxa, tiozão...

– Não me chame de tiozão!

– Deixe-o, Tatsumi. Podemos tolerar isso um pouco mais por hoje.

– Sim, senhorita.

– Shiryu, você não vai tirar essa armadura não é? – Seiya perguntou enquanto zoava o amigo junto com Hyoga e Shun.

Saori riu. Estava muito feliz. Tatsumi e seus cavaleiros, exceto Ikki, que sumira novamente após o fim do combate no santuário, haviam lhe preparado uma surpresa para seu décimo sexto aniversário, e quando ela voltou da escola, Tatsumi insistiu que em conduzi-la de olhos fechados até a sala de estar. Quando os abriu, Saori ficou um segundo em silêncio, surpresa com as saudações de seus quatro amigos, especialmente Seiya, que como sempre, fora o mais empolgado de todos, e o bolo branco com velinhas cor-de-rosa acesas formando o número 16. Um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela os agradeceu.

Já estavam por volta das três horas da tarde. Os cavaleiros e Tatsumi cantaram parabéns para Saori e todos aproveitaram bem a pequena festa. Tatsumi estava agora sentado numa poltrona lendo um jornal. Os garotos tiravam onda com Shiryu, que finalmente fora convencido por Shun a remover a armadura.

– Senhorita, eu vou me retirar um pouco e cuidar dos preparativos para o jantar mais tarde.

– Não precisa ter pressa, ainda é bem cedo.

– Hoje é um dia especial, requer algo especial.

Ela riu e assentiu quando seu mordomo e tutor desapareceu na direção da cozinha.

– Estão se divertindo? – Ela perguntou aos quatro garotos sentados no chão.

– Claro que sim! – Seiya lhe respondeu.

– Seiya, seu tonto! - Shiryu reclamou – Nós fomos grosseiros deixando Saori de lado, ainda mais no seu aniversário. Nos desculpe, Saori!

– O que?! Não, não... Eu estava acertando algumas coisas com Tatsumi, não se preocupem! E muito obrigada pelos presentes – ela falou com um sorriso.

Tatsumi lhe dera um enfeite para cabelo, uma linda flor de cerejeira, que ele escolhera com ajuda dos garotos, uma vez que não tinha a mínima ideia do que dar a Saori. Havia ganhado uma caixinha de música de Shun, era um piano que tocava uma doce melodia ao ser aberto. Hyoga lhe dera um globo com água e neve falsa dentro. Havia uma casinha coberta por neve e uma criança e um cãozinho branco perto da casa. Hyoga viera de um lugar frio, e gostava da neve, ele queria dar a Saori um pouco da grande beleza que ele via na neve. E apesar de ser um presente comumente dado em época Natalina, ela o adorou. Shiryu lhe deu um lindo amuleto de sorte e boas vibrações do templo onde vivia. Seiya... Sabia que Seiya lhe trouxera um presente também, mas ainda não havia lhe dado.

– Que bom que gostou Saori – Shun falou sorrindo.

– Fiquei com medo de errar na minha escolha. Fico feliz que a tenha agradado – Hyoga falou.

De repente os outros três olharam para Seiya, que olhou de um para o outro como se não entendesse.

– Seiya...? - Hyoga disse simplesmente.

– Você ainda não deu o seu presente à Saori – Shun falou.

– É mesmo, Seiya – Shiryu falou em tom de provocação.

– Ah, não me enche!

– Pessoal...

Os quatro pararam de falar e a olharam.

– Muito obrigada – ela sorriu – Nunca tive muitos amigos por perto. Por causa do meu poder, minha vida sempre foi um pouco solitária, exceto quando Tatsumi estava ao meu lado. Mesmo quando meu avô estava aqui, às vezes me sentia sozinha. Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas me parece que foram anos. Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu quando nos encontramos, toda aquela bagunça na minha cabeça, eu posso finalmente dizer que apesar das ameaças, eu estou vivendo plenamente feliz. Não por ser Athena, mas por ter vocês ao meu lado. Obrigada... Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga. Também agradeceria a Ikki se ele estivesse aqui – ela terminou com um risinho.

Os quatro sorriram sem saberem como responder.

– Nós também somos muito felizes, Saori, por estarmos com você, como nossa amiga – Shun falou com seu inabalável sorriso.

– Nossa vida nunca teve muito propósito – Shiryu começou – Nós tínhamos que nos fortalecer pra proteger uma princesa que nem conhecíamos. Eu não me empolgava nem um pouco com isso, mas depois de conhecer você, vi que não estou protegendo só Athena, a deusa, mas Saori, nossa amiga.

– Depois que perdi minha mãe, você foi a primeira pessoa por quem lutei pra proteger, Saori. Fico feliz em poder fazer isso – Hyoga lhe disse.

– Muito obrigada! – Ela sorriu.

Todos olharam novamente para Seiya, que fez cara de mal-humorado.

– Eu vou dizer pra ela depois! – Falou desviando o olhar.

Saori não entendeu bem, mas não o irritou por isso. Os outros se entreolharam e seguraram uma risadinha. Enquanto os outros se distraíram conversando entre si, Seiya olhou na direção de Saori, e por um ou dois segundos seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela não soube descrever o que havia nos olhos de Seiya, mas seu coração acelerou e sentiu o rosto esquentar, como acontecia quando se pegava sozinha pensando nele e não era só por ele ter lutado excelentemente e tê-la salvado tantas vezes desde que eram crianças. Fingiu que nada acontecia e se afastou um pouco do grupo para se acalmar, olhando para trás rapidamente para ver Seiya conversando com os outros.

Por volta das cinco da tarde os garotos se despediram, deixando Seiya para trás sem explicação plausível. Ele e Saori ficaram sozinhos na varanda da casa. O sol que começava a se recolher, pintava o céu e jogava sua luz alaranjada na paisagem. O canto dos pássaros que se juntavam para dormir nas árvores próximas invadia seus ouvidos. Os dois estavam lado a lado sem dizer nada por um tempo considerável, até que Seiya tomou uma iniciativa.

– Saori, eu... – começou, sentindo-se atrapalhado – Me desculpe se pareci um idiota hoje – ‘Droga, eu não devia dizer isso!’, ele pensou.

– Eu não pensei isso de você, Seiya – ela sorriu – Fiquei muito feliz por ter vindo. Desde que éramos crianças não passávamos tanto tempo juntos.

Ela surpreendeu-se quando Seiya lhe estendeu um embrulho, um tanto maior que os outros que ganhara.

– É... Pra você... Saori – ele disse com a cabeça baixa e o rosto um tanto ruborizado.

Ela pegou o embrulho e o abriu cuidadosamente. O que encontrou a deixou sem palavras, era lindo! Seiya lhe dera um gatinho de pelúcia muito parecido com o gatinho que ela salvara quando criança, no dia em que conhecera Seiya e ele se feriu salvando ela e o gato de um cachorro. O olhou admirada por mais alguns segundos e abraçou o bichinho.

– Obrigada, Seiya! Ele é lindo!

– Eu espero que você não se ache velha pra ganhar bichinhos de pelúcia.

– Claro que não! Não diga que foi por isso que não quis me dar ele na frente dos outros – ela riu.

– Não... Eu... Queria ficar só com você.

Ela não soube o que dizer. Ficou surpresa. No fundo do seu coração ficou feliz.

– Eu posso te dar um abraço?

Ela ficou muda por alguns segundos e corou, mas cedeu.

– Claro que pode... Seiya.

Ele virou-se para ela e ambos hesitaram por um tempo, mas Seiya sorriu e a envolveu cuidadosamente. Ela segurava o gatinho de pelúcia, mas retribuiu o abraço com o outro braço e fechou os olhos, confortando-se. Não sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, mas Saori foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Seiya começou a falar.

– Eu sei que temos que proteger Athena... Mas eu luto pra proteger você.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração disparar mais ainda.

– Não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse, Saori. Ainda bem que todos nós voltamos vivos daquela vez. É um alívio ter a certeza de que estou com você hoje e que você está bem.

– Obrigada, Seiya... – ela suspirou – Por tudo.

– Foi o que eu sempre fiz. Desde que nos conhecemos, eu só quis te proteger – falou, afastando-se um pouco para encará-la.

Sua mente quase deu curto-circuito quando viu Seiya aproximar-se um tanto hesitante, mas não o impediu. Ele agiu rápido, como se quisesse impedir a si mesmo de se arrepender, e a beijou. Foi rápido, mas gentil. Ela não o impediu. Os dois se olharam e desviaram o olhar, ambos sem reação.

– D-desculpe... – Seiya falou, afastando-se – O que eu fiz?! – Ele desesperou-se – Você é Athena! Eu não podia ter feito isso! – Falava em pânico.

Saori saiu de seu choque e riu. Estava muito embaraçada, mas feliz, e era muito engraçado ver Seiya desajeitado com as próprias palavras. Ela aproximou-se dele e pousou uma mão em seu rosto.

– Está tudo bem – disse olhando-o com um sorriso – Eu também... Sempre gostei muito de você, Seiya. Talvez mais do que eu deva, mas essa é a verdade. Antes de ser Athena, eu de verdade sou apenas Saori.

Ele refletiu por um tempo, perdido em seus olhos verdes, mas sorriu e assentiu, segurando a mão dela sob a sua com um aperto suave.

– Posso te ver de novo amanhã?

– Vou ficar esperando.

Seiya beijou-a na testa e despediu-se. Enquanto se afastava a viu acenar, enquanto sorria para ele e a olhou de longe, até ter plena certeza de que ela estava segura dentro de casa, e seguiu seu caminho pensando no quanto seria zoado pelos outros quando soubessem, mas com o coração tranquilo.


End file.
